The bear facts
by Writer Fire33
Summary: Alieans Are Taking over Cartoonvile! WHo Can Stop them? bad grammer, Still working on it rated K plus


The bear facts.

Chapter 1.

)()(

NARATER: The city Of CartoonsVile! Was as calm as can be. Every one Was asleep. **Yawn, **I should hit the hay more often..

(())

(camp Kinney)

AT the top of the watch tower, Edward, Chip, and Skip where playing cards."If you guys would Just keep the Stupid gunk Off your selfs, We Wouldn't Need To Camp In the Watch tower!"Edward yelled.

"Hey Edward, Do you have a King?"Skip asked, Ignoring What Edward just said."NO I DON'T HAVE A KING! This is the 4th time You asked!" He yelled.

"oh, Hey chip, do you have any 3's?"

"what's a 3?"

A loud Boom sound Broke up the game."WHAT THE HECK WAS-!" Edward was Cut off by the sight of a Meteorite, Glowing Bright green."It's THE Powerpuff girls!" The Dung Twins said in Unison." Does Aren't The Powerpuffs You Morons!" Edward yelled.

"oh."

The Meteorite Crashed Landed right in the Middle Of Leaky lake , making a Huge Splashing sound and A large wave. This alarmed all the campers (and Mister,Slingman and scout master Lunpise). They

Grouped at the Shore of the lake, staring out at the Space rock. Silence."what the heck is it?" rag said, Breaking the silence."It looks like a asteroid."Ping said."that's Impossible, It's space ship."Pong said.

"I don't care what it is! It's freaking me out, Man (murth)."

"Freaking"

"Well It can't be space ship, It's too small."

"Harold's right."

"My names not Harold."

" Well whatever it is it's opening!" Scout master Lumpis yelled." Every body stay calm! Please don't jump to conclusions!" said. "It Is opening up!" Lazlo yelled. It really was. It floated in the water like a Booby. It began to crack Louder."RUN AWAY! AN ALIEAN WILL KILL YOU!" Every one was running in a Dizzy panic. By the time they calmed down, The space rock as already opened."It Hatched, Man! Run for your lives!" Samson Yelled. Every one Broke into a Mad dash to there Cabins, and shut the doors behind them.

(toon Park)

NARATER: It's a New Sunny Day In CartoonsVile!

Everyone's enjoying themselves at the park.

()(

It was a bright sunny day at the park. The Eds Where Playing a good game of Frisbee."Eddy, Catch."double D said, throwing the Frisbee."'_Wow Double D, That was such a Good throw_' My Grandma Can Throw Harder Then You, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled."Catch this, Birdbrain." Eddy threw the Frisbee to Ed. Ed jumped up and caught The Disk in his Mouth like a dog, then Chewed it to shreds."ED!" Ed looked up to see his 2 friends glaring at him."Ed, That Was The 3ed Frisbee Today!" Eddy yelled."For once I agree with Eddy. It is getting old. You shred things better than My fathers Razer (No pun intended)." Double D said. Ed Stared into space (well in this case, The sky)."Ed? Are you In there?" Eddy asked, Waving a hand in Ed's face."I think we lost him, Eddy." Double D said.

"We didn't even had him." Eddy said."LOOK!" The Large Ed said, Pointing into the sky."Look at What!?"the short ed Yelled."Well... It's a.. very Nice sky, Ed. Thank you for sharing with us."

the middle sized Ed said. "No! Whats that Black thing in the sky!?" Ed asked."Well From My stand Point, I Do believe It is a Bird." Double D said."I hate birds.""No , The Round Black thing!" The 2 other Eds looked up in the sky, And yes, There was a Black cipher in the sky."Is that a Kite?" Eddy yelled?! "I Don't think they make Kites that big. RUN!"The Eds moved to the other end of the park, Just Barley Dodging The Impact. The eds Looked at it closely, so did the other people in the park.

"What The heck is that thing?!"

"are We Being invaded By Cruddy Aliens!?"

"Boy that thing stinks."

"I don't know what it is." Blossom said. She looked closer to the stemming space rock."It looks like A Meteor."She said. The Powerpuff girls nodded."we should Take this to the Professor To check it out." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded again."Okay girls, Easy, easy.." They took the Space rock to the Lab in there home.

(NEWS)

Tom tucker: Good evening. I'm Tom tucker.

Diane simons: And I'm Diane Simons. If you have been to the Park this Morning, then You've already heard the story. A Meteor or Meteorite had, This morning, Crashed right in the Middle of Toon Park. We now go Live to Trisha tucknawa, at the Scene. Trisha?

(SCENE)

Trisha Tucknawa : Thank you Diane, As You can See behind me, There is a Large Crater. And what used to Fill that Crater was a Large Rock from space. How and why it hit here is a Mystery, and a Even Bigger Mystery is How didn't it Get Detected By Radar. And How didn't it Not Make a Large Impact like Most Meteorites. Standing next to me Is The Head scientist At Space Labs: Dr. N.F Pangs. Dr. pangs, What is your theory About this.

DR. Pangs: Well Trisha, This is Down right Impossible, Unless there was a Town wide Blackout (which there wasn't) That A Meteorite could Hit with out being Detected. But This is Very Confusing.

Trisha: There you have it. Back to you Tom.

)()()

R&R Pls!


End file.
